BIOSHOCK: GHOSTS ONE
by Legendaryicon
Summary: Within Rapture a Big Daddy named "GHOST" and his little sister. Both try to survive and escape the horrors. READ,REVIEW and ENJOY
1. UNDER THE SEA

From author: LEGENDARY ICON

"I love Bioshock. Well with that much said and explained. Now I can begin saying this. This story is completely made up. Except the elements and materials used by 2K's Bioshock Video Game. I hope to get many great reviews and reads. I take reviews seriously and hope to finish this. ENJOY".

CHAPTER 1

UNDER THE SEA

Massive ocean waves slammed against the ruins of Rapture. The city under the ocean. Its ruined city was ancient and historical. Within a massive building were roaming splicers. Crawling all across the hallway. The stinky hallway was cracked and and metal were aged. Ocean water dripped onto the cold floor. Through the hallway as splicers walked sniffing for Adam. The 3 splicers moved as a group. They searched through dead bodies that died over time. Searching thoroughly through they're pockets. Broken weapons and crates were scattered all across the floor. The first splicer weared a bunny mask.

The second splicer was a woman in a joker mask. The third was another guy was a clown. The other 2 walked behind the bunny splicer and stopped. Ahead of them was a balcony at the end of the ruined hallway as they noticed the shattered chairs and the torn apart railing in front of them. The joker splicer looked ahead noticing the many dead and thrown bodies of splicers and Brute splicers. All lifeless.

"….what happened?!"she asked

The bunny splicer lifted his wrench over his shoulder. He could see the rushing water coming in from the right side. Slightly little by little. Then down below them at the far right end.

"Worse" he said

"Shit, we have to leave now" said the Clown splicer

Staring at a body of a massive Big Daddy. His body wasn't moving at all. His hands opened and a doll ahead of him. His left hand moved slowly and closed. Struggling to get back up. The splicers ran back the way they came heading home. The big daddy slightly grunted aloud as he stood back up on one knee. His body was solid black with rusted steel. His right hand had his drill weapon still on. His visor was golden. Looking forward he noticed all the damage all around him. Remembering little he thought of what happened.

Staring forward he noticed the dropped big daddy doll on the ground. Standing back up to his feet he sighed and walked over towards downward his left hand reached and grabbed ahold of it. His opened hand closed in to his eye sight. The big daddy doll was damaged and hurt nearly torn. His mind began to regain little as he thought.

GHOST'S MEMORY STARTS:

"REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE"

The small hands held the tiny doll. Her smile was bright and cheerful. Her glowing eyes of a shed of bright yellow. Her skin was solid gray. Her undying colors of black and white were stained with oil. Her short ruined hair was her doll and showing Ghost. He looked down at her.

"You see? It's you GHOST, my Big Daddy" she said softly

"Your my only Friend here, in rapture" she continued

Ghost stared at the doll then at her he groaned in acceptance. She smiled towards him.

"I always remember the day you took me and saved me from her grasp" she said

She held the doll close to her happily smiling even knowing she was in a place of horror.

GHOST'S MEMORY ENDS

Ghost groaned aloud as he placed the doll into his back pocket. Ghost looked to his right noticing the bottom floor shredded with ruined and caved in rubble. Ghost began to walk towards his dropped weapon. Reaching down he grabbed ahold of the BIG DADDY machine gun. Grabbing ahold of it he began to remember a voice.

"GHOST! NO!"

Ghost reloaded the machine gun and looked forward staring at the dead body of the brute splicer ahead of him. Its body trapped under tons of rubble and dripping water. Looking to his right the end of the hallway was an upgrade station, a power to the people station. Walking towards it as his feet slammed down he walked through the rubble and small ruined crates smashed all around. As he walked his mind began to drift from reality.

"DADDY!"she yelled through his head

Gunfire went on firing at the enemy splicers.

"GET HER!"yelled a splicer

"MINE!ALL MINE!"yelled another

His mind felt troubled.

The Big Daddy doll on his back moved side to side as he walked on heading towards the brightly glowing power station.

"GHOST! PLEASE HELP!"yelled his little sister through his mind

Ghost walked faster as he could reaching the station. As he did he groaned aloud feeling the pain within his body. Not the usual pain of bullets or slammed pain. But the inner pain of being a failure of losing something he cherishes with all his will.

"PLEASE! SHE'S COMING!"yelled his little sister

He removed his right hand drill and upgraded its gas along with its damage. Then switching to his machine gun he upgraded his ammo capacity. Then it's damage. Lastly it's ammo piercing bullets were added. Grabbing ahold of it again. He stopped.

"YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A BLOCKAGE, A FAILUREOF MAN'S BELIEF OF THE FUTURE!"yelled MOTHER

Ghost grabbed ahold of his weapons and was ready. His body was fixed up again. His muscles ready to regain what he had lost earlier. Ghost turned left and headed down a long walkway with glowing ocean light all around the long extended glass path. His mind kept on with voices echoing through.

"WILL YOU PROTECT ME!?"

Ghost walked on knowing he must fix this. The glass around him was cracked and slightly leaked of running water. Yet his mind didn't care what would happen to the city. He didn't care when his only friend. His only ally left in this rotten city was in danger. He cared more about her life than that of the city.

"FAITH, BELIEF, HOPE IS ALL WE HAVE"

BIOSHOCK: GHOSTS ONE


	2. MIND AT SEA

CHAPTER 2

MIND AT SEA

GHOSTS MEMORY STARTS

Ghost walked beside his little one. She smiled, the shining joy within her heart flowed out. His eyes stared noticing how she gleamed with her love for when they traveled. He couldn't understand why. Why was she so happy being around a massive heavy shield of protection. Why she didn't mind the hell and demons that ran among. Why she was so joyful. Why she held onto this found faith.

She stopped noticing the many dead bodies lying around the massive old lounge. Holding onto her dear doll. Ghost walked slowly behind her and groaned loud. She stared back at him smiling then went on seeing and checking through crates. Tables were flipped over. Drinks spilled all across the checkered floor. She grabbed ahold of precious Adam vials and rushed over to him as he grabbed it and placed it into his belt. Ghost felt the joy little by little as the days had gone by. His mind was still dizzy and wondering as it always did.

Giggling she stared into his golden glass visor and smiled. Her childish smile and childish happiness.

"I know Ghost, you miss the land high above "she said

Ghost stared at her.

"I know you miss walking among the people,I know your pain" she said

Ghost padded her on her head with his heavy left hand. Giggling to him. She walked away back to the bar at the end. Walking into the bar she found old liquor bottles, broken crates. She looked and looked searching until she came upon a first aid kit. Ghost walked towards the center and waited looking around. Behind him he looked back holding his drill at the ready for anything.

"Yes! Ghost I got it!"she yelled and rushed towards him

Grabbing ahold of it with his right hand he placed it on his right side of his belt.

"So that we can heal you and get you better, like mommy always told me Medicine is another Mommy" she said

Laughing echoed from down the hall. Ghost quickly grabbed ahold of her and placed her on his back.

"I'm ready Ghost" she said

Ghost's drill was ready as he switched his plasmid from fire to down the hall was the loud screams of Splicers. Gunfire and drilling went on. Ghost didn't even move towards forward he noticed nothing.

Within seconds a Brute splicer bursted from his right hand side and tackled him through the lounge.

"GHOST!"yelled his little sister as she held onto his little sister seat on his back

Ghost struggled to stay standing until both collided into the left hand side wall and dropped from 10 feet above the 2nd floor. The 3 dropped screaming and yelling slamming into the lower floor down below. They smashed into the concrete ground. The brute splicer yelled in anger and rage as he slammed down his fists. Ghost's drill charged on. It pierced through the Brute's chest as it yelled. Other splicers yelled jumping down from balconies.

"GHOST! HURRY" she yelled

Ghost stood back up. Moving on he walked towards the middle and switched his drill to his Big Daddy machine gun. Taking aim he fried forward into various enemies around him as they jumped forward. Some lunged at him as he fired all he could into them. She closed her eyes shutting off the horrible sound of death. Her mind she prayed for this chaos to be over.

"We fight , We move, We survive" she thought

"Ghost the shield of mine, and I his healer, his ally" she continued

She held onto his body's massive air tubes slightly opening her eyes she looked ahead noticing the power to the people station. She smiled and looked back to her right seeing the gunfire splitting through the bodies of the 10 jumping splicers.

Ghost slammed downward his empty machine gun slamming and hitting the jumping splicers. His right hand reached out freezing the many he could at once. She grabbed ahold of the health pack and healed his bloody wound on his back. His body and mind began to feel relieved and he kept on fighting on with all his strength.

The ruins above them began to topple and shake as Ghost moved out of the way. She screamed as rubble dropped onto a charging brute behind them. She stared shocked and frightened as they stood in the center of the dead bodies. In the center of the massive dance floor. Yet the site was to be devastating. They saw her.

"Its big sister" she whispered

Big sister stood on top of the rubble and yelled. Glass windows cracked all around them. Ghost reloaded his machine gun and stared forward seeing the big sister waiting and angered as she stood tall. Pointing towards him her long needle and her surging hand of raging plasmids burned ready. Ghost knew this was her doing. Since the beginning this is what she wanted. A duel against him, a duel against they're survival. To survive this he must do everything he can to win. Big sister yelled. Ghost's machine gun fired forward towards her he ran with all his strength. She lunged forward towards him as she extended her needle and both collided into each other.

GHOSTS MEMORY ENDS

Ghost had stopped walking as he looked down at the doll. His mind was feeling dizzy again. His pain never ending. His sadness began to affect him even more now. Sounds of a swimming whale went off as he then headed onward walking towards a steel door. The steel rusted door had a painted white flower peddle on it.


	3. PENDULUM SEA

CHAPTER 3

PENDULUM SEA

The big sister slammed down the little sister and stared at her. The massive plain floored area was newly built as splicers crawled away into the shadows. The little sister stared back at her and ran away until the big sister lifted a chair and tossed it towards her knocking her unconscious. The glass behind in front of them a slamming sound and then hard footsteps walked. Little sister stared passed the big sister and smiled.

"GHOST!"she yelled in joy

Big sister slightly turned to her right and knew who had arrived. Ghost stared at her from behind his machine gun and plasmid both were at his sides. Automatic turrents and small robotic flying turrents flew around him. As they did they flew towards the center and towards the little sister. Ghost was ready to face her head on now. Big sister turned around fully and stared with her glowing red eye.

Both then ran straight towards each other. Ghost fired his machine gun forward. Big sister ran through avoiding the bullets. Yet she was still pierced through her limbs and body. She yelled and jumped on top of him. He grabbed ahold of her and slammed her down into the ground. She yelled. His right foot lifted and dropped into her chest. Aiming his machine gun towards her head she yelled as chairs and crates flew into him. He toppled onto one knee. She rolled onto the right side and slashed away at him with her needle.

Ghost fired forward. His left hand shot out his plasmid of burning fire into her suit. Yelling in pain. She jumped back. Ghost ran forward and tackled her through the wooden table and slammed her into the ground hard. She yelled. Little sister ran behind the stairs as small flying turrents protected her.

Ghost grabbed ahold of her helmet and slammed it on and on. Her helmet slightly cracked as the amount of pressure was heavy against her helmet. The concrete began to crack. She yelled again and kicked Ghost into his stomach. Moving slightly back she jumped back up onto her feet and burned his body as he ran towards her and threw her across the room.

Big sister slammed hard onto the ground and slid back up to her feet she then instantly. Was punched head on against Ghosts right machine gun a he fired it straight through her helmet. Her brain bursted within. Her body then dropped to the floor. Ghost stood staring and catching his breath. His little sister ran towards him and embraced him.

"I knew you'd come" she said crying

"I knew you would never leave me "she continued

Looking back up to him she said aloud

"Let's find our way back to the surface then Ghost" she said happily

BIOSHOCK: GHOSTS ONE

From Author: LEGENDARY ICON

"What did you guys think?"

"Well anyway thanks for reading I will make another one of this"

"HAHAHAHA READ, REVIEW,and ENJOY guys"

"Read if you get the chance my other stories, thanks again"


End file.
